You Belong To Us
by Summer Memory
Summary: Luffy was safe in his nakama’s protection in his side and there was nothing for him to worry about.Friendship fic.Slight ZoLu.


Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece

**You Belong To Us**

Zoro opened the door into infirmary, flooding the dark room with the moonlight. He stopped to give an amused smirk at the pile of his sleeping crewmates that made a huge circle before him, that in normal condition, Chopper wouldn't allow them sleep in his infirmary in order to make sure that the sick would have enough rest. In the center of the circle laid their captain, face pale as white as sheet and wrapped in a fluffy, warm blanket.

The swordsman heaved a deep sigh.

_How close they…how they almost…lost him…_

They docked at a small island couple days ago and Luffy, happily as usual, went running for "some adventure", but for their unexpectation, there was a huge number of marines docked there as well. They caught Luffy off-guard ( who was separated from his crewmates) and attacked him. Sure the straw-hat captain fought back, alone, but was extremely outnumbered, not to mention the cheap trick they used to have him trapped in a cage made of sea-stone –that widely known would weaken a Devil Fruit user.

Thanks goodness, they were able to make it in time to save the boy. Severe bruises and burns, numerous cuts, broken ribs… Chopper's medical list seemed to have no end, but the small doctor assured them he would be able to remedy him.

Now Luffy was safe in his nakama's protection in his side and there was nothing for him to worry about.

Zoro leaned in and rubbed the black-haired boy's fore head and sighed in relief. His fever was still high, as seen in his flushed cheeks and he was sweating all over his body, but it seemed to gradually wear off.

Luffy whimpered softly as cold hand placed over his bare skin, "Zo…ro?" he squeaked in hoarse voice.

"Hn…go back to sleep." The swordsman ruffled the black lock playfully.

"Water…" Luffy tried to push himself up, but Zoro's hands stopped him from doing so. "Water.." he pleaded again.

"Fine, fine. Just lie down, ok?" Zoro walked to the corner of the room and poured a glass of fresh water. He walked back and helped Luffy to sit and drink it, "How do you feel, captain?"

Luffy coughed slightly, "Better. What about Zoro? You don't seem too well." His black eyes gazed at the dark shade beyond the swordsman's eyes.

"Well, lack of sleep, I guess…" he laid his captain back and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

The young captain frowned, "But you sleep all the time!"

"Hnn…" Zoro hummed tonelessly. Well, it is difficult to have a well sleep while thinking that your captain is lost somewhere and somehow hurt pretty badly.

"Zoro, is it morning already?" Zoro turned his head as Luffy changed the subject, unsatisfied with the brief answer the swordsman gave.

Zoro peked through the window, "No, but the dawn is coming very soon."

"Take me outside."

"No." was all the first mate answered, recalling the threats Chopper had given them earlier if anyone dare to move Luffy (as it would open the wounds again) or do anything to him.

Pouting, Luffy reached his good hand out, almost looked like a five years old child who begged his older brother to pick him up, "Please? Pretty please?" the young captain looked at Zoro with his puppy eyes.

Zoro sighed in defeat, "Fine. But not for too long, ok?" he wrapped the boy with a thicker blanket and picked him up in bridal-style, trying not to give any pressure to the injuries nor stepping on other crews' sleeping face.

The sky was still dark, but there had been a faint red light on the lowest layer of the horizon. Luffy smiled and choked softly, "Pretty, eh? I rarely see it."

"Well, you are not a morning person after all." realizing the boy was shivering, he tightened the blanket around him. Spotting a good place to see the sunrise, he sat down and placed Luffy by his side. The boy, humming happily, leaned his head on the older teen's shoulder.

A sudden shriek broke from infirmary, "Luffy's missing!! Aahh, doctor!!"…obviously was Chopper's.

Another cries erupted. A freshly woken "Chopper, you ARE a doctor!" from Usopp, a "Calm down, Doctor-san. Captain-san can't go anywhere far with such condition." From Robin, a "Let's go looking for our SUPER-captain!" from Franky, a "Yohohoho, what a crowded morning! May I see your panties, Ladies?" from Brook that fairly followed by a loud smack and another shout from Sanji, "Shut up! You disturbed Nami-san and Robin-chan's beautiful sleep!" and all was silenced by a loud, high pitched "SHUT! UP!" that was coming from Nami.

Zoro could hear Luffy giggling softly at all the noises and he raked the boy's black hair gently as the boy snuggled deeper into the older teen's warmth.

Needless to say, the young and childish captain was loved…by everyone…

The chaos was starting again when Zoro heard the boy murmured lowly,

"I don't want to leave."

Zoro frowned at the statement and started wondering if Chopper had given him a VERY strong medicine enough to make him rambling like this.

"I don't want to leave this place…my nakama…" Luffy's eyes clenched shut, both from the pain and the fear. Wait, no, Luffy fears nothing, right?

"Of course," Zoro shifted slightly to give a more comfortable position for the boy as his shoulder felt rather numb from the boy's weight, "you are not going to go anywhere."

Luffy mumbled softly.

"You belong here, Luffy. You belong to us."

"Really?" the raven haired boy opened his eyes to meet with Zoro's.

The swordsman nodded firmly, "Yeah. And we belong to you as well."

Luffy sighed in content and smiled weakly as he laid his head at the swordsman's lap, starting to feel dizzy again, "Okay. I believe in Zoro."

Zoro smiled at the small being in his lap, whose breath came slower and even, signaling that he had drifted into another tight sleep.

- March 19, 2008 -

Yeah, another sappy and gloomy one-shot,

Please don't forget to review!

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
